When Something is Too Much
by Ria Lee
Summary: ONESHOT. Gore. Character Death. Narumi has always been pictured as the perfect teacher anyone could ever have, but no one really knew about the extremely twisted personality he's been hiding for so long - and no one ever will.


This is a response to Shubhs' **Gore ****Narumi ****Challenge **last May. It involves Narumi either the suspect or the victim of torture, as long as he's the main character of the story. I am just a novice in this critical category though, so please, be as brutal as you fancy. Inspect this clearly and tell me what you think. I decided to make this a stand-alone because it will ruin the perfect romance of the other one-shots. :)))

Warning: This fic contains **gore**, **extremely hormonal and rude teenagers**, **LGBT people **and **lots of graphic material**—**extreme** **OOC**, in other words. This fic also shows the dark and rude side of teenagers. Read at your own risk.

Note: **Alternative Universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>When Something is Too Much<strong>

"_Sometimes,__you __have __to __be __careful __of __what __you're __saying, __for __you __might __hurt __someone __and __attack __you __when __you __least __expect __it."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, have you heard the news?" Yuu rushed to the gang, half of them listening to him while the other half busy snogging their partners. Hotaru then turned to him and quirked an eyebrow, trying hard not to puke at a disgusting display of Natsume and Mikan, groping each other on public. Yuu then cleared his throat and, realizing that they were in no mood for it, just slumped on his seat.<p>

"What is it, man?" Koko faced him, still half-kissing Sumire with a visible redness on his face. Yuu faced them, slightly irked. He opened his mouth to start only to close it immediately—like a fish out of water—when he _saw_ what he was about to tell them.

The man was blonde, with azure, watery, lost eyes that always seem to twitch in a really disturbing way. He wore accessories which made him look really eccentric, so to speak. The class then hushed down as he placed his things on the table. He then reached for the chalk and, with a very crooked handwriting, wrote his name on the board as the class stared at him intently, sorting their thoughts out.

"H-Hello! I'm N-Narumi, I'm y-your new English teacher," he stuttered and faced them, his face almost drained out of blood—probably due to his nervousness. Koko then hollered, catching them off-guard.

"You are our what? Don't make me laugh, you creepy fucking weirdo. If this is your attempt at making us laugh, then you are failing miserably, whoever you are," and the others snickered in agreement.

"Koko! That was what I was supposed to tell you earlier, we have a new teacher!" Yuu scream-whispered at him, attempting to let him understand—to which he did. The others then looked at Narumi, who was busy fighting back tears. Natsume then hummed, interested with the scene.

All of a sudden, a whole pail of flour fell on the poor, stuttering professor, basking him in white, cloudy particles as everyone laughed. Before he could even recover from the sudden event, another pail of water suddenly plummeted towards him, knocking him over with the pail itself as it hit his head. The students jeered this time, throwing rotten eggs on him as he struggled to get up; some even throwing tomatoes and crumpled paper at his wet, disheveled being. Yuu looked around him in shock; his futile attempts at making them stop not really working at this moment.

After minutes of throwing him all sorts of mockery and heinous deeds, they then decided to stop and give him a break, as Sumire stood up and flexed her muscles while drawling, "We're terribly sorry, Naru. We just had to do that as an initiation for someone new. Forgive us," and then the others laughed as Narumi stood and dusted his flour-water-tomato-egg drenched self; having been hiding under the table the whole time. He then rushed for the door in an effort to go to the lavatory and clean himself, only to have a bucket of black paint dumped on his face as a bonus point. Everyone then clapped as he pulled the bucket off his head.

"Did you like that, Naru? It was my masterpiece, the paint," Mikan then laughed at him as she straddled Natsume and pulled his collar to start another snogging session at the back of the class. Narumi stared at her with shock painted on his face until he just shrugged it off and just shyly went out of the door, earning himself another jeer from the students when people passing by the corridor looked at him with disgusted looks.

He looked flustered, embarrassed even—but not mad.

He was never mad. He never got mad at anyone at all.

* * *

><p>"T-Today, we are going to discuss about Basic English. So, w-what about you guys pay attention to me first and I'll dismiss y-you early?" it was already Narumi's third month of teaching them, yet he never gained their respect at all. He wrote various words on the board and faced them, only to have his head collide with a ball. The students laughed hysterically as he was knocked over.<p>

"Goaaaal!" Mochu then raised his fist and shook it, all the while showing his gratitude to people who cheered him for the disrespectful deed he just did. Narumi then stood up; eyes narrowed in slits and opened his mouth to talk only to close it when someone spoke.

"Grow some balls, will you, _sensei?_" Natsume then droned and smirked as the lot cheered for him. The embarrassed and angry professor walked out of the room to treat his wounds only to careen towards someone. He excused himself, only to look up and meet the eyes of Misaki, his fellow teacher.

"Sensei? What happened?" Misaki exclaimed, noticing the red mark on the blonde's forehead. Narumi then smiled and batted his eyelashes, causing the people on the front row to imitate puking sounds. Koko then whistled.

"Ahh, nothing. If you'll excuse me," and he ran to the lavatory, leaving Misaki facing the class—green in the face. The class laughed at him as he sat on the teacher's table.

"Whoever thought that man has some fairy blood in him…I mean her…I mean him?" Misaki then joked which earned him another set of chortle from the class; Koko personally offering him a high five.

"I request the highest of fives, sensei. You and that sodomite should actually bang it up a notch!" and Misaki just had join in the fun.

"Seriously, though, that queer should audition for clubs. Just saying," and then the class exploded in another set of almost never-ending hoots.

What they don't know is that someone was actually listening to every word they were saying.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a sunny one, the birds were chirping incessantly on the branches of the trees swaying slowly to the whiff of the wind as the students of Gakuen Alice slowly arrived in their Alma Mater in a rather sporadic order. The day showed no sign of negativity as if this day was really a special gift of heavens to men.<p>

Such unfortunate timing, though…

"Hey guys! Have you heard the news?" Yuu approached the gang, each sitting idly on their chair while the other part of the class were busy copying homework from each other and studying for the exams. Nonoko yawned, stretched her arm and placed it behind Anna's back as the latter craned her head to the side to meet the lips of the blue-haired girl while Koko watched them with a smug expression painted on his face. Yuu, clearly disgusted by the scene, slammed his palms on the table, successfully breaking the snogging session the two girls had. Nonoko scoffed at him, arms akimbo.

"What now? Is this about that stupid cocksucker again or what?" she deadpanned. The others, hearing this, got silent and faced the gang at the back of the class.

Yuu nodded, "Yeah. I heard that Narumi-sensei already resigned," the eavesdropping lot then sighed in relief as they went back to their own business, leaving the gang pondering about it.

"You don't suppose he could have done that because of us, do you?" Anna asked them, her eyes basked with slight worry.

Before they could even reply, Natsume barged in the room with a raged expression, startling all of them with the uncharacteristic display of emotion. He was heaving his breath as he opened the door in a hurry. The lot looked at him in shock.

"Have you guys seen Mikan anywhere?" he inquired as their attention centered on him.

"She did not go home last night; I called their house. Has anyone seen her?" receiving a plethora of negative answers, he then started to close the door when Hotaru stood up and stopped him.

"Let me look for her, too," she droned in her monotonous voice, and it was now Natsume's turn to shake his head.

"You guys stay here and wait for her. Call me when she arrives," he said and took off immediately. Hotaru then went back to her seat and gathered her things in an attempt to look for the brunette as well when the bell rang, an announcement following it.

"To class 3-B, please proceed to Misaki-sensei's greenhouse lecture room immediately. I repeat…" a **very** familiar voice broke the silence and they, though unwilling, started to gather their own things as they trudged to the location of the greenhouse.

Once there, they expected to see their biology teacher in his laboratory coat—the usual thing he wears whenever they have a class at the greenhouse—only to be greeted with a really foul, hypnotic smell that seemed to make them feel dizzy and sluggish.

"Is it just me or does it stink so bad here?" was Sumire's last words before slumping down with her classmates as a strange, blurry silhouette of a man hovered over her—the last thing she saw before she was greeted with pitch black darkness.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you're all awake! I was beginning to worry," a voice woke them up from their deep slumber. When they finally regained their normal eyesight, they were welcomed by the person they least expected.<p>

"Narumi-sensei! Why are you here? Where's Misaki-sensei? I thought you're quitting?" Yuu gushed, looking around as he noticed himself being tied on his chair, just like his classmates. The blonde teacher smiled slyly at them, his sadistic grin growing wider as he saw their confused faces.

"Misaki-sensei wants to _hang _around with us today. Look at him closely," and with a swish of a cloth, Misaki-sensei appeared—hanging on a rope, blood dripping from his stitched mouth and eyeball-less eyesocket, as if it was forcibly poked out, and his trousers was long gone, revealing a missing manhood as blood replaced the space where it was supposed to be.

Several students puked at the heinous scene in front of them. And it was then they noticed that the table in front of them had various rusty scissors and knifes laid out—butcher knife, kitchen shears, you name it. What caught their attention most was the giant iron ball with several spikes hovering in the middle of the room like a pendulum. Everyone knew they could lose their head to that ball anytime, so they kept quiet.

"And you ask me why I am here? Seriously?" he hollered manically, "I'm just playing. Would you like to join me? I know you do. We're actually going to have a dissecting lesson today. Wear your gloves, and get ready," and then, after wearing his trusty gloves, he winked at a pale Ruka and pushed a covered table in the center for them to see his _surprise_.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called out when she saw Mikan lying on the table, her skin almost devoid of any color in them. Narumi then grabbed his knife and—after an excruciatingly long time—unearthed a bloody piece of her skin from the back as held it out for them to see, blood dripping everywhere.

"Bon appétit!" and he munched on the fresh skin that he just horrendously sliced from the brunette, making other students throw up all the more. Others were crying, pleading for help as he continued to savor on the blood that tainted his lips. He even licked his bloodied fingers as he sighed in pleasure at his _delectable __treat_.

"You are going to jail for that, Narumi-sensei. We'll shout—" but Narumi just laughed loudly and wiped his lips clean of Mikan Sakura's blood.

"My, my, Hotaru Imai; what's with all the formalities? Weren't you calling me Naru earlier? And if you haven't realized, we are inside the greenhouse lecture room—a sound proof one. Go on, you could go waste time and energy screaming for help so I could finish you sooner," he beamed as he got a rusty blade from his pocket and proceeded on slicing off Mikan's neck slowly, making sure everyone was watching him do it. First drops of blood came spurting as he _carefully_ sliced the whole neck as if it were some delicate roast or turkey.

Even Hotaru herself puked this time—as Narumi ripped the edges of the brunette's skin, a few chunks of flesh flying all over the place, some even landing on their faces. Sumire coughed out her breakfast, as it was so bloodcurdling to watch Narumi dissect Mikan one by one.

Some cried for help while others puked at the sight of Mikan's spine and muscle being snapped in two. The crazy teacher threw the brunette's head—a round, bloody blob of mess—to a shaking Hotaru, who was so sure she would faint any minute from now.

Narumi turned and got his butcher knife as he neared them. He then got Mikan's head near the pale-white Hotaru, opened the brunette's eyelids and poked her chocolate orbs out using his gloved hand as he chuckled darkly, throwing her head out of his way and squishing the eyeballs on his hand.

"This is what you get for disrespecting me, degrading my being in front of other people, and for making fun of my gender. I don't really care whether you make fun of me or not though, it was your deed that disgusts me a lot. Just think of this as my act of goodwill—it will really pay a lot if you guys don't breed, a lot less bullies in the world," he then spat at them and placed his butcher knife down the table as he continued his little _monologue_.

"Anyone who has never slandered me, injured me with something, or laughed at me even once, shout now," there was deafening silence and Narumi's smile widened at this point, tears involuntarily cascading down his seemingly merciless face.

"See? You don't have the balls to shout because all of you demons have been mocking me for at least once in your damned lives! You too, Yuu; I have trusted you not to be like your evil, unruly colleagues but you failed me," Narumi then hastily wiped his tears as he retrieved the knife once again.

Seeing a sharp blade shears on the side of the desk made him glow with happiness, so he dropped his knife to the side as he thought of possible crimes with his newly-found weapon. He approached Koko and cupped his face—the young man just peed on his pants.

"Hello, boy-who-called-me-a-weirdo. Would you please open your mouth for me?" Narumi brought the shears close to Koko's lips as he struggled not to open his lips. Everyone looked at him with pity as they knew what was about to happen to them.

Narumi tapped his foot impatiently, slightly irked by his stupid display of fortitude, "Your courage will lead you nowhere, Yome. Now, open your mouth or I'll stuff these—" and he gestured to the eyeballs on his hand, "—inside those foul hole of yours!" he screamed in irritation at his persistence and cantankerous nature, bringing him slowly to the edge of his sanity.

Hearing this, Koko then opened his mouth uneasily, vaguely understanding where all these things shall lead. Narumi clapped his hands in delight like an amused child and swiftly moved the scissors inside the poor student's mouth to begin.

"This is what you get for having that evil hole which only speaks of nothing but nonsensical, gibberish shit!" the blonde began cutting his victim's tongue with the blade shears—more digested food came out of them as they witnessed Koko howl in pain with his tongue separated from him, leaving him with blood and some lingering flesh. The crazed professor then approached Sumire and forced her to eat the flesh, earning him a cry in response as he forcibly opened the girl's mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sumire. I just had to do that as an initiation for someone new. Forgive me," and he poked Sumire's green orbs, sliced her ears off and yanked her hair harshly, enough to get a handful of her dyed-green crowning glory.

After ten minutes of such nefarious and bloodcurdling forms of torture, the door suddenly opened, revealing Natsume—heaving his breath as his crimson eyes screamed murder. He approached Narumi and punched him, only to have it blocked. Narumi held the younger raven's fist and, with outmost strength, did something unimaginable.

He twisted the boy's hands, not even giving a single thought about the raven who cried in pain. Narumi laughed and got his knife as he proceeded to chop off Natsume's fingers—chunks of flesh smearing his face in the process. After doing so, muriatic acid cascaded down on the severed raven, partially cooking him in the process. Natsume shouted in pain as the bucket hit his head, his beautiful face cooked and curled back in the effect of the strong acid that hit it.

Narumi laughed, "I'd chop your balls, but I don't want to have some acid in my skin," and then he turned to them, noticing a bald boy right in the middle of the room.

"I remember you; you were the one who threw that ball in my face!" Narumi pondered as he neared Mochu, his lips covered with blood as his tongue had been ripped off as well. He shook his bald head profusely, eyes brimming with fresh tears. The blonde chuckled darkly as he, too, shook his head in response and positioned the iron ball in front of him. Narumi then let it swing freely, slamming on the other side of the room quietly and successfully wiping out the heads of those people in the same column as Mochu.

"Goal! Blame that guy for your decapitation!" and then the insane teacher ran around and swung his butcher knife, hitting people in the face, breaking their nose or even accidentally beheading them. He stripped the beheaded Mochu off his trousers and undergarments, smiling in delight as he cupped the young man's member and immediately chopped the said manhood off and forced Anna to eat it. The others who saw coughed out blood mixed with fresh vomit, including Hotaru, who had her arm chopped off her.

"Look at you, why don't you grow some balls?" and he spat out in front of the dismembered boy.

* * *

><p>The class died in the same way they've wronged the professor, all of them had their tongues cut off, the others got decapitated, and the most unfortunate others were chopped off of their members for actually saying something quite insulting to the teacher, straight on.<p>

By the time the police got into the scene of the crime, Narumi was long gone, leaving 25 heavily severed students and a happy memory of revenge.

* * *

><p><em>I still do hope I'd get some advice in this field, especially with all the gore-ness and grammaticaltypographical errors. Do leave a review? :)_

_Happy Halloween! ;)_

_Ria x _


End file.
